


紫海 魅魔pro1

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	紫海 魅魔pro1

清水部分 米妮阿姨

高桥海人不断的和身边的平野紫耀说着话，平野紫耀百般无奈的摆了摆手希望他能消停会。  
“紫耀，你就陪我去嘛。”高桥海人晃着平野紫耀的手撒着娇，试图劝说平野紫耀陪同他一起去挨老师的骂。  
“你自己犯的错自己去。”平野紫耀不客气的拒绝，“我去找廉，这家伙最近一直往棒球部跑。”  
念叨着紫耀真是太无情了的高桥海人看了下时间，愤愤指责抛下自己的平野紫耀，随后跑去了老师办公室。  
“那找到廉后一定要来找我哦！”  
跟着后脚一起进办公室的还有岸优太，高桥海人顿了下脚步认出来那是棒球部的部长。  
老师劈头盖脸就是一顿数落，听的高桥海人不免努力装成一副知道错了的样子希望能快些结束。似乎老师这次生的气真的很大，直到高桥海人腿都快站麻了才放过他去询问一旁的岸优太有什么事情。  
高桥海人试图跟在拿到休息室备用钥匙的岸优太身后一起溜出去，刚抬脚就被老师吼住继续留着说教。他看见门外的平野紫耀和永濑廉对他做了个手势意思先走了。  
面前的老师还没有要放过他的样子，高桥海人只能认命。不过如果刚才没有看错的话，廉似乎一直在盯着那个棒球部的部长看。  
可疑，永濑廉最近很可疑。高桥海人和平野紫耀都这么觉得，就像是谁欠了他钱那样，现在就连约好了一起回家都突然消失掉不知道去哪了。  
去找找？他们交换了个眼神，分开两路去寻找，到最后永濑廉没找到平野紫耀也消失了，怕寂寞的高桥海人今天也是带着一头问号一个人回家的。  
奇怪，永濑廉开始变得奇怪了。找不到他的那一天之后突然就和棒球部的部长黏腻了起来。  
怎么回事？他们又交换了一个眼神，但他们也不敢问。直到某天憋不住了才决定猜拳决定谁打个电话去问问。  
校内的人基本都走光了，也就只有闲得慌的他俩还在猜这猜那的。平野紫耀不负众望的输了，高桥海人偷着笑看他拨通电话。  
“廉？是我，怎么了？”平野紫耀对着电话那头问道。  
高桥海人听着平野紫耀持续问了几个无关轻重的问题，中途他还不断的和高桥海人小声说永濑廉气好喘。  
“所以廉最近……嗯？”平野紫耀眼睛瞪得老大看着高桥海人。  
虽然知道平野紫耀震惊的时候一直都会这样，但高桥海人还是觉得这表情挺恐怖的。  
“怎么了？”高桥海人问。  
平野紫耀表情凝重的继续听着电话，随后捂住话筒问道：“我们学校那个棒球部的部长叫什么来着。”  
高桥海人想了想：“岸优太？”说完干脆直接贴着手机也去听，几声呻吟混合着“优太慢点”等一类的话听的他也一惊，表情差点都变成下一个平野紫耀。  
好在他很快反应过来，手忙脚乱夺过手机挂断了电话，莫名还挺感兴趣的高桥海人略微兴奋的和平野紫耀面面相觑不知道该说些什么。

车部分 Simon

“呐——紫耀～你说，做这种事很舒服吗？”  
“这我哪知道我又没做过！”平野黑着脸大步大步往前走，高桥看到他红透的耳跟，笑嘻嘻的追上去勾着肩膀一副哥俩好的样子。  
“要不然我们俩来试试？”高桥海人一脸天真的提出建议，平野紫耀原本想拒绝，回想起电话里的声音以及脑海中的迤逦画面，鬼使神差的应了下来。  
两人偷偷摸摸把租来的碟片塞进书包里，做贼似的迅速跑进房间锁上门，平野紫耀把碟片放进录像机的手还止不住颤抖，反观高桥海人，坐在沙发上眼睛发光的样子，根本没有初体验者该有的紧张感。  
平野紫耀确认房门锁好，清了清嗓子故作镇定靠着沙发在地毯上坐了下来。  
  
是俗套的电车痴汉剧情，眉清目秀的小受在电车上被上班族攻上下其手，却又不敢发出声音的样子显得楚楚可怜，平野紫耀完全被剧情吸引住了，随手拿了个靠枕抱在怀里，眼睛死死盯着屏幕，超级担心小受会被周围的人发现，甚至忘了看片的初衷是为了体验云雨之事。  
“唔...”  
不是电视里的声音，平野偏过脑袋入眼的便是已经解开了校服裤子，把手伸进内裤开始自我抚慰的高桥。  
这家伙进入状态的这么快吗？？？？？  
高桥咬住下唇半闭着的眼睛，刚好和平野有些惊讶的视线对上。  
“需要我帮你吗？”平野紫耀听到自己这么说，刚说出来就后悔了，恨不得咬掉舌头，也不是什么经验丰富的人到底是有什么自信啊！  
“可以吗？紫耀万岁～！”高桥海人笑眯眯的拿走平野紫耀怀里的抱枕，拉着他的手隔着内裤碰上自己已经撑起的小帐篷。  
温度高的烫手，平野的手指从内裤缝隙伸进去 ，握住了高桥半勃的分身，一边学着片子里演的那样撸动，一边回想着DIY时候怎么才能最舒服。手里的东西变得有些湿，用拇指打算擦去顶端溢出的爱液，这惹得高桥海人再次奶声奶气的呻吟。  
果然比起自己弄，别人的触碰会让身体更加敏感，高桥海人体会到了不一样的快感，微微挺着身体，往平野紫耀手里送。  
电视里正播放着小受被攻搂着腰拉下电车，扯进了一条小巷，被强迫口交的情节。  
高桥也跟着蹭下沙发把平野压在地毯骑坐在身上，扯掉了碍事的裤子，有样学样的打算给平野体验一下青涩的口活。  
高桥先用脸颊蹭了蹭平野翘起的分身，两只手握着试探性的用舌头舔了舔顶端  
“味道有点腥...一点也不好吃！”高桥皱着脸吐舌头，显然不打算继续用嘴了。“真不知道片子里是怎么做到含进去一直又吸又舔，还一副很好吃的样子……”  
平野紫耀哭笑不得听着高桥海人用一贯的奶音说着这样色情的话，干脆握住了对方的性器，手里的东西也同样硬挺炙热  
两个人像是在做什么无声的竞赛，疯狂脑内回想自慰的时候怎样才能舒服，彼此抚慰着。平野是个不太会把握力度的笨蛋，有好几次都把高桥弄疼叫出了声。高桥海人也很诧异自己这么快就成为这双野蛮大手的俘虏，疼痛中夹杂着的快感是自己从未体验过的，爽的有些头皮发麻，可他不想认输  
软软的手握着平野的东西，相比起力度，高桥更讲究技巧。指尖不时戳刺着下方的小球，慢慢搔刮过会阴，修剪整齐的指甲一下一下轻轻抠过顶端最为敏感的小孔  
每一下，平野紫耀都感觉像小猫抓在心口，快感把他抛上云端，意识甚至都已经飘远，呼吸越来越急促，在这场比赛中，平野首先败下阵来  
浓稠的白色浊液一股一股喷出，溅在两人身上，高桥把满手的精液抹在平野紫耀的小腹上，转而覆上大手，和平野一起握住自己使劲撸动了几下，迎来高潮  
高桥有些脱力，放松下身体躺在平野旁边小口喘息  
“果然这种事，比起自己一个人，还是有搭档会比较舒服啊～”


End file.
